The ATMs, cash counters and other paper medium conveying devices are all required to be equipped with a skew correcting device integrated with the conveying device in order to ensure that banknotes and other valuable paper mediums are conveyed in the machine tidily without being skewed. A skew correcting mechanism in the conventional technical solution has a guiding device for guiding horizontal movement of banknotes, a driving roller for providing power to the movement of banknotes, a pinch roller in contact with the banknotes and performing skew correction and a supporting frame thereof, and other accessories. The conventional device has disadvantages of a large size, difficult adjusting of the skew correcting force, being apt to over-correct the skew of old banknotes, and further causing jam of the valuable banknotes in the device, which adversely affects the utilization efficiency of the conveying device seriously, and is extremely apt to cause damage of the banknotes due to the jam of the banknotes in the device, and increases extra loss.
In view of the disadvantages of the conventional skew correcting device, the technical solution in the invention of “SKEW CORRECTING MECHANISM” with the application number of 20051121474.2 has a correcting force adjusting device added on the basis of the conventional solutions and can relatively freely adjust the correcting force acting on the paper mediums, and overcome the deficiency of a constant correcting force in the conventional technical solutions; the technical solution in the invention of “AUTOMATIC TELLER MACHINE AND SKEW CORRECTING DEVICE THEREOF” with the application number of 201310143787.2 includes a banknote movement track consisting of two layers of passage plates, a driving roller, a skew correction adjusting roller and a transmission device thereof. The skew correction function for banknotes is achieved by cooperation of a reference wall, the skew correction adjusting roller and the driving roller, thus achieving a direct effect of the skew correcting roller to the banknotes and reducing a transmitting space for correcting skew of banknotes, and reducing the size of the device significantly.
Although the solution in the existing patents can perform correction of skewed paper mediums in conveyance, the technical solution has disadvantages of a complex structure and more parts and components, and high manufacturing and assembling costs.